winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
What a Wil-Boar
How Pumbaa became Wilbur and other stories After chatting up the barmaid, eliciting promises of moonshine on our successful return, the mighty fire lizard hoisted the cart handles to his 'hips' and we headed off in a northerlyish way. The terrain was not optimal, we had some difficulties with cart, so we had not gone far before the sun rose again after midday. Uroroth stopped short as a resounding 'SNAP!' emerged from beneath his feat. It proved to be a humanoid bone. On Ulfgar's closer inspection, using what knowledge he possessed in the arts of medicine, we determined that while there were numerous teeth marks from scavengers, the oldest marks were from a slashing weapon, or possibly a precise claw, though Ulfgar was sure the cuts appeared in a way that there must have been great agony preceding the death of the being. We spend a further hour investigating the area to see if we could unearth any additional clues to what might have gone on so long ago but came up short. After a brief burial and our respects to the poor dead soul, we carried on, adding easterly to our northerly ways. Off in the distance there appeared to be an animal atop a plateau. It was not until we approached - Ulfgar in the stealthiest, monkliest, monkiest mode possible - that we saw the massive size of the one loan wild pig. He had gone ahead of the party, and on seeing a small herd in the valley to the north of the plateau, decided to jump on the giant boar and twist its head to steer it in our direction so it would not alert the rest of the pack. Of course, it had other plans. Wilbur, as I affectionately dubbed the huge beast, ran toward his pack, bringing 3 friends out to play with us. Eventually Wilbur shook free of Ulfgar and proceeded to trample him. I sang dulcet tones of a soothing lullaby to make 2 of the pigs sleep, while the remaining beast charged at the paladin. Klo speared it dead while Uroroth great axed one of the pigs that had shaken off its slumber. In the heat of our battle, when things were at a frenzy, a large winged shadow had appeared overhead - while none of us paid much attention to it, we later remarked that it merited further investigation when we had finished our current mission of fortifying the outpost's larder. We briefly attempted to tie up the sleeping pig, but it awoke and broke free, so we piled the remaining two atop Wilbur in the cart with some grunting, hefting and heaving. Our return journey summoned wolves, who no doubt smelled the feast in our cart. As they neared, we decided to set up a trap with one of the pigs against a large boulder and a rock poised above, ready to fall on the heads of the wolves. It was not a particularly sophisticated trap, and probably would not have worked even if we had succeeded in getting the rock balanced perfectly, given the lack of wind and the relative size of the wolves. In the end, after waiting briefly to see if we could somehow retrieve the second pig, we decided to return with Wilbur and the one rather than risk losing them to the pack. Wilbur, after all, was a giant, the size of 4 hogs put together, easily. Before returning to the Violet Lobster, I made sure to retrieve a single tusk from Wilbur, to fashion a great war horn out of. |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }} Be sure to use the Source Editor to specify values for the template to auto-tag this adventure entry! Characters, NPCs and Locations all take comma-separated lists as their input.